1. Field of the Invention
Various examples described herein relate generally to magnetic storage devices and systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for write protected or archival magnetic storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage devices remain a viable solution for the storage and retrieval of large amounts of data. The use of half-inch magnetic tape cartridges, e.g., such as digital linear tape (“DLT”) or linear tape open (“LTO”) formats, is well known in the art. Generally, a magnetic storage tape is streamed by a magnetic data transducer head and data is recorded along multiple closely spaced tracks on the tape. The tape may be similarly streamed by the transducer head to read back the stored data. Magnetic storage devices are generally read/write capable and may be erased and written over many times during their lifetime.
In some instances users desire to store data in a non rewritable manner, e.g., such that the data is recorded to the storage device and further writing to the storage device is prevented. This format is typically referred to as a Write Once Read Many (or “WORM”) format. Typically, WORM formatted storage devices allow a single write operation and are thereafter a read-only storage device. For example, after data is written to the storage medium of the device, the data cannot be erased, modified, or overwritten by the drive. Optical storage devices such as compact discs are more frequently utilized as WORM media because they generally store information in a permanent form by creating non-removable pits in the media surface.
WORM storage devices are often desirable for protection against accidental or intentional modifications of the data. In other cases, WORM storage devices may be used to satisfy certain regulatory agencies, e.g., relating to financial or medical data storage uses. Accordingly, WORM storage devices are often referred to as “archival” storage devices, where the intent is that the stored data remain secure and unaltered.
Traditionally, data preservation problems have been addressed by providing physical switches, locks, slides, or the like that prevent a drive from recording to a storage medium after the switch has been moved to a WORM mode. For example, a drive may record information to the storage device with the switch in a first position allowing the drive to write to the storage device. Moving the switch to a second write protected position makes the storage device “read-only,” e.g., where a suitable drive recognizes the write protected position and is prevented from writing to the storage device. Standard magnetic tape cartridges, such as DLT cartridges, include a record switch that when in a proper position prevents a DLT drive from writing to the storage tape and thereby allows a DLT tape to become read only. The record slide switch, however, may be intentionally or inadvertently reversed to make the storage device writeable once again. Once the storage device is writeable, data stored thereon can be easily lost or altered if the system overwrites new data over the previously stored data.
Archival storage functions are often satisfied with special cartridges (distinct from standard read/write cartridges) that are compatible with distinct tape drives. For example, a cartridge may include certain characteristics such as size, surface features, cartridge leader features, data format, and the like to be recognized by the drive as a WORM device. Such systems are generally undesirable because of the additional cost of using separate cartridges and/or drives to perform write protected or archival functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,082 describes a write-once-only media consisting of a watermark that is magnetically recorded on the storage medium at the factory, with a portion of the mark detectable by the system and a portion of the mark detectable by returning to an inspection station for verification. In such a system, however, the storage medium can be bulk erased, including the magnetically recorded watermark, thereby removing the stored data and the indication that the medium is intended as a write protected device, e.g., a WORM device.